The Munsters Season Two
The Munsters Second Season was the second season of The Munsters, which lasted from 1965 to 1966. The opening of The Munsters First Season was changed and the Munsters Theme Song was hyped up giving it a more 1960s tone. It contained a total of 32 episodes. 02.01: Herman's Child Psychology - September 16, 1965 Eddie thinks his family no longer loves him because they do not treat him cruelly. When he decides to run away, Herman uses a little child psychology, which naturally backfires. Circumstances eventually lead to Herman's getting involved with a dancing bear. 02.02: Herman the Master Spy - September 23, 1965 A Russian fishing trawler picks up a scuba-diving Herman in its haul of fish and mistakes him for the missing link. 02.03: Bronco Bustin' Munster - September 30, 1965 Eddie's misguided regard for his father's natural abilities prompts the young Munster to enter Herman in the bucking bronco contest at the local rodeo. 02.04: Herman Munster, Shutterbu - October 7, 1965 Herman takes up photography and accidentally snaps a picture of two men escaping from a bank robbery. The robbers track him down and decide to hole up with the Munsters until the heat is off. 02.05: Herman, Coach of the Year - October 14, 1965 When Eddie is called Lead Foot by the other kids on his track team, Herman offers to become his coach. 02.06: Happy 100th Anniversary - October 21, 1965 Herman and Lily want to buy each other elaborate gifts for their 100th anniversary. Without either telling the other, they both take night jobs as ship welders to make extra money. 02.07: Operation Herman - October 28, 1965 When Herman visits the hospital to see Eddie, who is having his tonsils out, he is mistaken for an accident victim and is immediately given a dose of laughing gas. 02.08: Lily's Star Boarder - November 4, 1965 Herman becomes insanely jealous of Chester Skinner, a mysterious boarder whom Lily has bought into the household in yet another one of her schemes to make a little extra cash. 02.09: John Doe Munster - November 11, 1965 A 300-pound safe drops on Herman's head, causing him to develop amnesia. In order to get him released into her custody, Lily petitions the court to adopt Herman as her son. 02.10: A Man for Marilyn - November 18, 1965 To provide poor, unfortunate Marilyn with a future husband, Grandpa tries to turn a frog into a prince. Conveniently, he chooses a nearsighted frog who will not be put off by Marilyn's "hideous" looks. 02.11: Herman's Driving Test - November 25, 1965 Herman gets promoted to hearse driver and has to renew his driver's license. This requires him to take a road test, which he flunks. Grandpa convinces him that he would have better luck taking the test in a one-horse town. 02.12: Will Success Spoil Herman Munster? - December 9, 1965 Eddie borrows a tape recorder belonging to the disc-jockey father of one of his friends. Herman records a song that the disc jockey plays on his radio show the next day. It becomes an instant hit. 02.13: Underground Munster - December 16, 1965 Spot runs away and is mistaken for a dangerous monster when he is sighted in the sewer. When Herman goes down the manhole to search for him, he too is mistaken for a dangerous monster. 02.14: The Treasure of Mockingbird Heights - December 23, 1965 While searching for a fuse box in the dungeon, Herman and Grandpa discover a secret chamber and a clue to the pirate treasure hidden on the Munsters's property. Upon finding the treasure, they end up fighting over its ownership, and Lily has to intervene. 02.15: Herman's Peace Offensive - December 30, 1965 Herman advises Eddie to turn the other cheek when he gets pushed around by a bully. Then Herman is the victim of a practical joke at work. Grandpa takes the situation in hand by teaching both Eddie and Herman how to box. 02.16: Herman Picks a Winner - January 6, 1966 Trying to teach Eddie about the folly of gambling, Herman bets the money in Eddie's piggy bank on a long shot. When the horse comes in a winner, it ruins Herman's lesson and entangles him in organized crime. 02.17: Just Another Pretty Face - January 13, 1966 A lightning bolt from one of Grandpa's experiments strikes Herman in the head, disfiguring him so severely that he ends up resembling a normal person. 02.18: Big Heap Herman - January 20, 1966 The Munsters are heading for a vacation in Buffalo Valley when Herman gets off for a rest stop at Indian Flats. He wanders into the village of a Native American tribe where he is mistaken for an ancient spirit. 02.19: The Most Beautiful Ghoul in the World - January 28, 1966 With inheritance money from Cousin Wolverine, Herman and Grandpa develop an invention for transmitting wireless electricity while Lily and Marilyn open their own beauty salon. Both endeavors turn out to be disasters. 02.20: Grandpa's Lost Wife - February 3, 1966 A lady in Sioux City, Iowa, has placed an advertisement offering a reward for the return of her lost husband - Grandpa, who claims to have never seen the woman before in his life. 02.21: The Fregosi Emerald - February 10, 1966 Eddie gives Marilyn a ring he found in the attic as a birthday present. Grandpa recognizes it as the Fregosi Emerald, a centuries-old ring with a Transylvanian curse. 02.22: Zombo - February 17, 1966 Eddie, an avid fan of ghoulish TV host Zombo, becomes the winner of the 'Why I Like Zombo Contest' and gets to be on the Zombo show. Herman becomes jealous of Eddie's new hero and wants to appear equally outlandish. 02.23: Cyrano de Munster - February 24, 1966 After Herman has his poetry published in The Mortician Monthly, a shy co-worker named Clyde asks him to compose love letters to help him attract the attention of a young lady. 02.24: The Musician - March 3, 1966 Grandpa's magic transforms Eddie from a rotten trumpet player into a classical music virtuoso with a potion, but when Eddie needs to duplicate the performance for Herman's boss, Grandpa cannot remember the exact formula of the potion. 02.25: Prehistoric Munster - March 10, 1966 Marilyn sculpts a clay bust in Herman's likeness. When she tells her art professor that the sculpture represents a living person, he plans to make a bundle from his discovery of a missing link. 02.26: A Visit from Johann - March 17, 1966 Dr. Victor Frankenstein IV from Germany visits Mockingbird Heights and brings with him Johann, Herman's look-alike cousin, who is far less civilized than Herman. 02.27: Eddie's Brother - March 24, 1966 Eddie longs for the companionship of a younger brother, so Grandpa builds him a robot named Boris. But Eddie becomes resentful when Boris' good behavior garners all of Herman's attention and admiration. 02.28: Herman, the Tire Kicker - March 31, 1966 Herman buys an old Chevrolet convertible for Marilyn from a fly-by-night used-car dealer. Once he gets it home, it turns out to be a piece of junk. Herman later finds out that the piece of junk is also stolen. 02.29: A House Divided - April 7, 1966 A massive argument erupts between Herman and Grandpa after Herman accidentally destroys a go-cart the two of them constructed for Eddie. 02.30: Herman's Sorority Caper - April 14, 1966 To cure Herman of his hiccups, Grandpa puts him into a trance. When a couple of fraternity pledges are sent to spend a night in the Munster house, they mistake him for a dummy and bring him to a sorority house. 02.31: Herman's Lawsuit - April 21, 1966 When Herman gets hit by a car, he emerges unscathed, but the car is totaled. The driver meanwhile assumes she has disfigured Herman, and her attorney suggests that she try to settle with him for $10,000. Herman assumes that this is the amount he owes for the damage to the car. 02.32: A Visit from the Teacher - May 12, 1966 When Eddie reads a school composition entitled "My Parents: An Average American Family" to his class, his teacher believes the boy is exhibiting symptoms of an overactive imagination. Category:Season Guides